


A Star-Spangled Soak

by LizzieHarker



Series: The Arrowsverse [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot? What Plot?, Post-CA:CW, inappropriate bath bomb usage, recovering bucky, sad grandpas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieHarker/pseuds/LizzieHarker
Summary: Bath bombs not intended for inappropriate use.Unless you're Bucky Barnes. Then to hell with it.





	

"What's with all this glittery shit?" Bucky asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

The shop was small, crowded, and the air sickly sweet with the scent of citrus, flowers, and people. He hated it. Damn Steve Rogers and his puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. Bucky’s blood hummed, a mix of nerves (crowds made him skittish) and the deep-seated desire for revenge. Steve was gonna pay for this one, one way or another. 

Bucky kept a list of choices for just such occasions. 

Steve gave him a brilliant smile, taking his arm and pulling him further into the store. “Come on. It's supposed to be relaxing, Buck." 

He eyed the tiny tables brimming with shimmery soaps and massage bars as they passed. A couple broads—women, he corrected himself—eyed them. He flashed them a smile. At least he still had that going for him. There were a couple other guys in the store, but Bucky couldn’t tell if the stares were for Captain Hot-Ass, for them as a couple, or for the low whirring of Bucky’s metal arm. 

Steve stopped before a series of crates loaded with chalky spheres, which, too, were covered in glitter. He looked down and shook his head. Then Bucky caught sight of his shirt. Of course. He’d worn black, as usual, and merely breathing in the store had summoned the wrath of the gods. He brushed a hand down the front of his Henley; that only made matters worse. Glitter spread like wildfire. Oh, Stevie was gonna pay, big time. “I slept through the disco age, Steve. I'm not looking to make up for that.”

“Nat says they’re relaxing.”

“Nat’s an assassin and super spy and holy hell in heels,” Bucky argued.

Steve looked at him and shrugged. “Yeah. So she should know.”

Fair point. Bucky peered over Steve’s shoulder. “It’s false advertising, Stevie. Look at that one.” He nudged him toward one of the black chalkboard signs. “Better than sex? I have my doubts.” Smirking, he leaned closer, breath grazing Steve’s ear. “Though maybe we should get one. Do a comparison. For science.” Steve lit right up, brighter than Christmas lights. Bucky ran a finger along the indent of Steve’s spine. “Of course, we may need more than one. You should have a control in order to account for variables. Could take days to gather enough data. You up for that, Cap?”

Steve’s blush deepened. If Bucky pushed him a bit more, he’d flush right down to his toes. 

A spritely salesclerk chose that exact moment to bustle up to them. “Hi! Can I help you find anything today?”

Bucky tilted his head, beguiling. “We’re just browsing. Thanks, though.”

Her eyes darted between them. Next time Steve forced him out of their apartment, he’d make him wear something other than his “covert” hoodie and ball cap. Seriously, did he think he was hiding? At least he’d convinced Steve to ditch the aviators for the eyeglasses Nat scored a while back. Steve’s vision was a perfect as his ass, but the sight of Steve all scholarly made him weak at the knees. He could do some damage with that image in mind. 

The clerk lingered, a tiny furrow between her brows. This close, there was no doubt she’d picked up on mechanical limb’s noise. Bucky didn’t hear it most of the time, but moments like this made him keenly aware, and deeply uncomfortable. He owned it now, but the nightmares crept up on him when he stopped paying attention. He plied another smile. Charm distracted like nothing else. 

The girl bobbed her head, looking like she’d melt into the floor. “Well, my name’s Carin. Let me know if you have questions!” 

“Will do, sweetheart.” Bucky saluted her, two fingers at his temple, and rocked back into Steve. 

“You’re terrible,” Steve said. 

“I’m sweet,” he countered. “So, Cap, anything catch your eye?”

Steve gave him a quick once-over. “One or two.”

Bucky punched his shoulder. “Look at you, flirting in public. My, my, Stevie, have my wicked ways rubbed off on you? I know I’ve—”  
He swallowed further comment as Steve’s hand clapped over his mouth. There went that blush again. Bucky licked the palm of Steve’s hand to make him let go. Steve cringed, wiping his hand on his jeans. Bucky tallied another mark against him and slung his right arm across Steve’s shoulders. “So, babydoll, what are you gettin’? You wanna smell like roses and oranges? Candy floss? Lavender and sandalwood and frost—“ _bitter cold, the snow sinking its teeth into flesh and burning burning burning, the pain firing along his spine—_

Steve tensed. “Buck?”

He pinned his smile back into place, strained at the edges. “Baby, if you wanna smell like frosting, I’ve got a can at home with your name on it. I’ll decorate you myself.” He leaned closer, the tip of his nose brushing Steve’s ear. “Then I’ll lick it all off. You know what a terrible sweet-tooth I have.” 

“Bucky,” Steve hissed. 

He rocked back. “Playing hard to get now, are we? You know I’m great at that game, too.” Bucky sunk his hand into Steve’s back pocket and gave his ass a squeeze.

Steve jumped, knocking into a basin of water perched on a low table. He fumbled to catch it. Bucky regarded the murky water with a twist of his mouth. “Why are these sitting here?”

“Demos,” Steve explained, righting the bowl. “Sometimes they show off what the bath bombs look like in the tub. Give you an idea what you’re getting.”

“Steve,” Bucky said. “I think you already have an idea what you’re getting.”

Steve only shook his head, the flush coloring him from high cheekbones to beneath the collar of his shirt. “I can’t decide.” He ignored Bucky’s arched brow and suggestive grin, reaching over for a blue ball covered in gold stars. 

Bucky snorted. “Of course you choose the Cap Bomb.”

“That’s not what it’s called,” Steve said. “And it smells nice. Bergamot and orange. Here.” He moved to hand it to Bucky. 

Bucky recoiled. “Hell, no. That much glitter is unacceptable.” 

“Then grab one of the bags, Buck.”

He plucked a yellow bag from the display and Steve dropped the bath bomb into it. Bucky gave him a look as he dropped the pink one in after. “For science,” Steve muttered. 

“Whatever you say, baby.” Bucky let Steve push him toward the register, but stopped short. “Hey, wait.” He leaned over to consider a row of smaller bars. “Solid shampoo might not be a bad idea, considering,” he said, removing his left hand from his pocket to wiggle metal fingers. “Might not get caught between the plates. I hate scrubbing this damn thing. Maintenance is a bitch.”

Steve grinned. “I’m sure that’s your problem. Shampoo residue.” 

Bucky couldn’t resist. “You know I’d prefer it if you washed my hair, sweetheart. Those magic fingers of your get in all the right places.” He eyed him, reaching out to stroke his cheek. The heat of his skin made Bucky itch to grip Steve’s jaw and catch his lower lip in his teeth. “You want a star-spangled evening? I’ll have you seeing red, white, and blue in no time.” 

The unflappable Captain America snatched the shampoo bar out of Bucky’s hand, threw it into the bag, and turned toward the register. Bucky practically cracked his ribs laughing. Steve ducked his head and led Bucky out of the store, bag in hand. 

“You’re filthy,” he scolded, but beneath Steve’s embarrassment, Bucky caught the edge of desire. 

Waste not, want not. Bucky nuzzled up to him, nipping at his ear. “Good thing you’re drawing me a bath, sweetheart.”

*

“Bucky,” Steve called. “C’mere! You’re gonna miss the best part!”

Bucky followed Steve’s voice and found him kneeling by the tub, the paper bag discarded and the glimmering bath bomb in his hand, hovering over the water. He ran his tongue along his lower lip, attention focused on the way Steve’s pants strained at his ass. “And what’s the best part?” 

Steve was too giddy to notice. “You’ll see. I’ve watched video demos of this one, and it’s pretty neat the way it melts and changes the water.”

Bucky tilted his head, perplexed. “People make videos of this shit?” He arched a brow at Steve’s nod. “And I thought the aliens were the weirdest part of the future.”

“There’s nothing wrong with a little self-care, you know.”

He waved away Steve’s comment. “I know. Can't help it if I prefer yoga to a bath.”

“When we could get to yoga. I can’t believe that lady complained.”

“Yeah. The plates clicked once when I moved out of Warrior II. I could have been a hell of a lot more distracting.”

“We didn’t get kicked out because of your arm. You swore at her in Russian.”

“I absolutely did not.”

“You can’t glower at people during meditation, either.”

“I don’t glower.” 

Steve arched a bow. 

Bucky relented. “Yeah, well, the feared Winter Solider folding into Swan position elicited all sorts of responses from the tabloids.”

“I did suggest private lessons,” Steve countered.

“I know,” Bucky said, smirking as he leaned against the wall. “You’re a great instructor, but I think I need a reminder of the proper form for Downward-Facing Dog.”

Steve purposely kept facing the bath. “I, uh, think I can assist you with that. After our bath.” 

“Our?”

“Well, yeah.” Steve turned sheepish. “I thought you could join me. The water’s hot and it would be nice to relax and take some time to ourselves. I know you like it when I wash your hair, and . . .”

“Steve,” Bucky started. He stepped back, eyeing the bath with a growing discomfort. He’d been free from Hydra’s influence for almost a year, but . . . 

“Shit, the water. I forgot.” Steve stood up, setting the bath bomb on the sink. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I—”

“It’s all right,” Bucky answered, taking a breath, holding it, and releasing it slowly. Yoga hadn’t been such a bad idea, if he were honest. Learning to breathe had been a blessing. “I’m all right.” He gestured to the bath bomb. “I was promised a show, so it’s either you drop that thing, or you give me a striptease. Come to think of it, both is a fine compromise.”

Steve gave a lopsided grin and took up the bath bomb again, then tossed it into the water. It hit with a splash and a sizzle, forming a bright blue cloud as the ball dissolved. The little yellow stars popped off, turning sections of the water a deeper green. White foam swirled across the surface, and Steve gave the water a stir. Bucky moved closer, noting the stars also made the water glitter. Steve filled the tub the rest of the way, still grinning. Then he began stripping down. 

Bucky gave him an appreciative once-over. Steve still moved like that scrawny bird-boned boy from Brooklyn, careful and slow. He enjoyed watching Steve move, the way the muscles tensed and relaxed beneath his skin. The serum had built him up, but his hands, those delicate, long-fingered artist’s hands, had remained the same. Bucky had always found them to be one of Steve’s most attractive features. 

But as much as Bucky loved studying him, his patience ran out.

"This is not what I had in mind.” 

Steve blushed, clearing his throat. He shucked his shirt and his pants followed, the boxers after. He slipped into the bath before Bucky had the chance to swat his perfect ass. The color crept up from Steve’s neck, but whether it was the water or Bucky’s gaze still firmly fixed on Steve, he couldn’t tell. 

“Well, there’s the red. I can work with this.”

Steve pushed the water around. Bucky wished it weren’t so opaque. “Are you going to join me, or just stand there staring?”

He considered his options, then took a hair tie from the counter and pulled his hair back. “I could join you. If you tell me exactly what you want.”

Steve flushed. “Well, you could shed a few layers, to start.”

Bucky crossed his arms, mouth twisted. Getting Steve to use that filthy mouth of his took effort, but it was well worth it. “Try again.”

He ducked his head. When he looked back up, his eyes had darkened. Perfect. “I want you to peel off your shirt. Slowly. Your clothes always look better crumpled in the corner.”

“Better,” Bucky said, crossing his arms and painstakingly stripping off his shirt. It hit the corner with a thud and sank to the floor. “See, Stevie? When you use your words, I’m always more than ready to com—“ His jaw clenched, the ozone taste of electricity filling his mouth, hot and painful. He choked on the words. _Ready to comply ready to comply ready to—_

Steve reached out and gripped his arm. “Bucky? Come on, Buck. Stay with me.”

Bucky coughed, finally catching his breath. “I’m, uh, more willing to consider your request.”

Panic still lingered in Steve’s eyes, but Bucky was relieved when Steve went for humor. “You’ve never listened to me, not before the war, not when I was your captain, and sure as hell not now.”

Inhale, hold, exhale. The easy smirk returned. “Persuade me, then.”

“Take off the rest of your clothes and get in here,” Steve commanded. 

Bucky tilted his head. “Seventy years really hasn’t improved your game, has it?”

Steve shrugged. “You were always better at dirty talk.” He sucked at his teeth a moment. “So why don’t you get naked for me and help me be less squeaky clean?”

“Whatever you want, baby doll,” Bucky answered, painstakingly unzipping his jeans and letting them puddle around his ankles. He stepped out of them, and stopped at the edge of the tub. A tremor lit through him, but he shook it off. Steve was here. Everything was fine. It was just a bath. 

“You’re forgetting something,” Steve said, tugging at the leg of Bucky’s boxers. 

He shook his head. “I haven’t forgotten. I need a better incentive.” Bucky let Steve runs his hands up his thighs and over his hips before he smacked them away. “Words, baby. It’s the only way to get what you want.”

Steve grabbed at the edges of the fabric and dragged it down. “Get in here.”

“I don’t know if this bathtub can hold both of us, Stevie.”

“It will if you sit in my lap. Get in here,” he repeated. “Now.”

Bucky was more than happy to oblige. He stepped over Steve and slipped into the water, purposely pressing his back to Steve’s chest. The water burned against his skin, verging on uncomfortably hot. One of Steve’s hands tangled in Bucky’s hair, scratching at his scalp. Tingles raced down his spine. “You’re right, this is relaxing. What do you want now, baby?”

“Hmm,” Steve said, and Bucky felt the noise vibrate through his skin. “It says here the glitter is made of seaweed, which makes it food-grade and biodegradable.”

Bucky sat up and turned on him. In Steve’s other hand was a thin pamphlet. “Are you fucking _reading_?” Steve blinked at him. “How the fuck do you make seaweed into glitter?” 

Steve shrugged. “No idea.”

It was Bucky’s turn to ‘Hmm,’ but far more aggressively. Steve shifted, sensing the gears turning in Bucky’s head. “If it’s seaweed, technically that means it’s edible.” Bucky slipped down into the tub, the water lapping at his neck before he sat back up. Slipping his legs around Steve’s waist, he plucked the pamphlet from Steve’s hand and flicked it to the other side of the bathroom. He dropped his arms around Steve’s neck and angled his head, invitation and challenge. “So get to it, Cap.”

Steve reached to pull Bucky into a kiss, but Bucky gripped Steve’s jaw with his metal hand. “Oh, no, baby. You want it? You have to earn it.” He darted his tongue across Steve’s lips, delighted by the whimper he made. “You wanna get dirty? Prove it.”

Steve Rogers never did anything by halves. He went straight for the slope of Bucky’s shoulder where it met his neck, tongue lapping at Bucky’s skin. Sharp teeth followed. Once upon a time, Bucky had treated Steve to something similar in the frostbitten dark of a tent on the edge of war. He could practically taste the salt of Steve’s skin, feel it yield beneath his bite. Absently, he traced the ghost of the mark on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Tell me, sweetheart, how do I taste?” he purred as Steve made his way up the column of Bucky’s throat. 

Steve swirled his tongue over the shell of Bucky’s ear. “Like goddamn heaven. Like I want to taste nothing else for the rest of my life.”

A feral grin flashed across his face before Bucky crushed Steve’s lips against his own, hard enough to bruise. He pushed his tongue into Steve’s mouth, holding him by the neck as he ravaged him. Pulling Steve’s lower lip between his teeth, Bucky released him, shoved him back. He eased back against the basin, placing his arms on either side of the rim of the tub. “Good.” He lifted one leg out of the water and dragged his toes down Steve’s chest. “Work your way down.” 

Steve sat atop his lap and there was no denying that he was enjoying this as much as Bucky. His kissed the pulse point below Bucky’s jaw and began his descent. Bucky caught his left hand in Steve’s hair, yanking him back up. “Slower. Start again.”

Bucky eyed him as Steve returned his attention to Bucky’s neck and shoulders. Those delicate artist’s hands ghosted across his chest, a thumb brushing over his nipple. Bucky let his head fall back, closing his eyes as the blood rushed down down down. Those pillowy lips followed the trail Steve’s fingers drew along his skin. The caresses stopped; Steve bit into him, quick and sharp enough to making Bucky hiss. His flattened his tongue across the nipple and drew a line back up Bucky’s sternum, that damn tongue flickering along his collarbone.

“You can play dirty, but you don’t wanna say it? I know you can put that pretty mouth of yours to better use.” Steve made to drift lower; Bucky caught him up again. “What did I say?”

“You told me to put my pretty mouth to better use, Buck,” Steve answered. “I’m doing as you asked.”

“I said you had to earn it.” Bucky let his other hand sink below the water, brushing against his own dick. Sparks shot along his skin. It’d all be well worth the wait. “You know what I want, Stevie.” He lifted his hips, just enough to stroke against him. “C’mon, baby. Tell me how bad you wanna taste me.”

Steve nuzzled against Bucky’s neck. “I wanna taste every inch of you. I wanna make you writhe, and sing, and beg me for more.” 

Much to Bucky’s delight, Steve started again, lavishing every inch of his neck and chest with lips and teeth and tongue. His breath hitched as the heat built within him. “Better,” he muttered. This time, the hand he tangled into Steve’s hair was meant to encourage. “Keep going.” 

“I wanna take care of you, sweetheart. I wanna take my time,” Steve said, nearing the edge of the water. His hands painted streaks of pale blue and gold shimmer down Bucky’s chest, skimming over his thighs. Steve’s gaze flickered up to meet Bucky’s and the sight damn near undid him. “I wanna wrap my pretty mouth around your dick, and make you come for me. I wanna drink you down in one long drop.”

That feral grin returned. “Good boy.” Bucky draped one leg over Steve’s shoulder, the other on the side of the tub. Steve shifted closer to support Bucky’s hips; he’d also keep Bucky out of the water. Then he made good his promise. Steve kissed the inside of Bucky’s thigh before he ran his tongue up Bucky’s length, carefully tracing every vein. Those soft lips closed over Bucky’s head and sent shivers along his spine, stoking the fire in his belly. Steve drew him in, and pulled back inch by agonizing inch. He released him with a lewd pop, tongue curling over Bucky’s tip. 

“Good boy,” Bucky said again, face flushed. “You still wanna taste me, baby?”

“God, yes,” Steve answered. 

Bucky’s grip on his hair tightened. “Then tell me how bad you want it.”

A dark chuckle shook Steve’s shoulders. “I’ve never wanted anyone more than I want you, Buck. I want to feel every inch of you in my mouth. I’m gonna make you moan,” he said, and Bucky watched the lust swirl behind those pretty eyes. “And then I’m gonna make you scream my name so loud, they’re gonna hear it in Jersey.” Steve was a goddamn work of art, and he was most gorgeous when he was filthy as hell. He fisted a hand around Bucky’s shaft. “And after you beg and plead, I’m gonna suck you dry.” 

Bucky failed to swallow back a whimper. “Then what are you waiting for? Dirty up that mouth of yours.”

Steve sank back and closed his mouth around Bucky, sliding his tongue along the underside of Bucky’s shaft. He felt so damn good and each suck sent Bucky’s toes curling, the muscles in his legs and stomach constricting. The edge of the tub groaned, strained under Bucky’s metal hand. 

“Look at me,” Bucky commanded.

Golden lashes fluttered up, and Steve gave him the most obscene stare, lips red and cheeks hollowed. It was most beautiful fucking sight Bucky’d seen. He dropped his head back and relished the warmth of Steve’s mouth, the electricity shooting along his nerves, and the edge of ecstasy just beyond. 

“Stevie, you’re a goddamn dream,” Bucky groaned, teeth clenched. He bucked his hips upward. The water lapped at his skin, cold in contrast to those firm lips around his cock. Steve made a noise of appreciation, the hum bursting through Bucky’s skin.

“Stop.”

Steve froze. 

Bucky feathered his fingers through Steve’s hair, his breathing ragged. He pulled at the golden locks, forcing Steve to look up at him. “You better swallow every goddamn drop.”

The moment Bucky let go, Steve sucked harder. Bucky fell back, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as the heat under his skin flared and flashed over him as he unraveled. Never mind the water; he wanted to let go and sink, drown in ecstasy and bliss. He felt Steve’s throat bob, the damn wicked tongue lapping at him. Bucky dropped his hips back into the water, struggling to catch his breath. When he managed to open his eyes, he was gifted with the sight of Steve licking his lips, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Bucky lunged, tongue sliding across Steve’s, lips crushed and bruising. He released him long enough to push Steve back against the wall, pinning him with a knee on either side of Steve’s hips. It didn’t take much to rekindle his lust, and he felt himself stirring again as he ground his hips into Steve. “Such a good boy.” 

Steve whimpered, clamping his hands around Bucky’s waist. “I do my best.”

Bucky skimmed his right hand along the surface of the water, snatching at the remnants of a shimmering gold star. He crushed it, the bath oil glistening on his palm. “You always take such good care of me, sweetheart. You deserve a reward.” Bucky tripped his fingers down Steve’s chest, between their bodies, and wrapped his hand around both their erections. 

He leaned in for a kiss, Steve rocking his hips in time with Bucky’s strokes. “I love how fucking gorgeous you look, all flushed and fucked out,” Bucky murmured. “I was a bit selfish, though, wasn’t I? But you know I’d never leave you hangin’. Unless you wanted me to,” he amended. “So how ‘bout it, babydoll? You gonna come for me?”

Steve dropped his head back and Bucky couldn’t resist tasting that perfect neck, the skin salty, sweet, and vaguely floral. He licked at Steve’s shoulder before giving the skin a hard suck, then dug in with his teeth. Steve shuddered beneath him, his eyes closed, cheeks flushed. 

“C’mon, baby, lemme here you say it. You know I love all that glorious filth that comes outta your mouth.” He quickened his pace. And then Bucky stopped.

“Why did you—” Steve began, out of breath. 

Bucky trailed his metal hand down Steve's chest, over his thighs, feeling all the tension and want bound up beneath his skin. “I told you, babydoll, the only way to get what you want is to say it. So say it.”

Steve sat up enough so he still had to look up at Bucky. “Finish what you started, Buck. I want you to grind into me. I wanna come for you.” Bucky grinned. Steve’s hand caught in Bucky’s hair, dragging him down. Steve crushed his lips against Bucky’s, and Bucky slid his hips forward. “And when you’re finished, you can clean up your goddamn mess with that wicked tongue.”

Bucky nuzzled against his cheek. There was nothing better than Steve giving in. “Anything you want, babydoll.”

He rocked his hips into Steve, hard enough to nearly send the water onto the floor. Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulder as they found their rhythm. Bucky’s stomach tightened, and Steve bit down on his shoulder as he came, hot white spilling over Bucky’s hand, across Steve’s chest, before the water washed it away. 

Bucky collapsed at Steve’s side, the water rising up to his neck before he regained control enough to stop himself. Steve pulled him closer, wedging his shoulder behind Bucky to keep him from going under. Bucky reached for him and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. “See how far you get when you just ask me for what you want? But damn if pushin’ you over the edge ain’t half the fun.”

Steve kicked one foot out of the water, long since gone cold. “Yeah, well, it’s not that I don’t want to. I’m . . . “

“Embarrassed?” Bucky offered. 

“A little, yeah. I want you to enjoy it as much as I do, but . . . I don’t know. Dirty talk’s always come so easy for you.”

“Ain’t the only thing, sweetheart.” Steve blushed. Bucky sat up. “Stevie, you got nothing to be embarrassed about. I love you whether you’re squeaky clean or filthy as fuck. Hell,” he added, looking Steve over, then glancing at his own arm. “I ain’t even mad about the glitter.”

Steve gave a tiny shrug. “I don’t want you to laugh at me.”

Bucky furrowed his brow. “When have I ever laughed at you? I know you don’t think you’re good at it, but truth is, you’re not half bad.” 

“I’m not as skilled as you are.”

Bucky pulled the plug out of the drain, then slithered back over to Steve. “Maybe you just need more practice.”

“Well,” Steve said, “I did buy another bath bomb. Though, uh, you were right. I’m betting it won’t be near as good as this one.” 

Bucky smirked. “Won’t it just be a damn shame to have to find out?” He stepped out of the bathtub and pulled Steve toward the shower. He turned on the jets, mind turning with thoughts of what else they could do given more space. “Let’s get you all clean before I dirty you up again. Besides,” he said, tilting his head back beneath the shower head, “you promised you’d wash my hair.”

Steve laughed, warm and rich, before pulling Bucky in for another kiss. “Whatever you say, babydoll.”


End file.
